


Perfectly Chaotic Ease

by WordsAblaze



Series: Thasmin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Thasmin Week (Doctor Who), Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), The TARDIS ships Thasmin, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, purple sofa, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: (thw pt.2) Thirteen's methods of asking Yaz out are an odd mix of cliché and naively optimistic but they manage in their own way and it's still the best night of Yaz's life... Written for prompt 'first date' in thasmin week 2019, enjoy!





	Perfectly Chaotic Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Why are titles so hard? I'm surprising myself by finishing these tbh, I think I'm just way too attached to our space girlfriends! 
> 
> Excuse the typos, please and thank you <3

Yaz can feel herself getting increasingly more tired and tempted to give in to sleep when she hears the sound of something hitting her window. 

Again.

And again.

And again and again and again.

After sighing in frustration, she grudgingly pulls herself up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, slipping her feet into the slippers she’d left there when she’d jumped in, before walking over to the window. 

She pulls the curtains back just as another small pebble flies up and fills her vision; it takes all of her self control not to scream or do something else equally foolish. 

Once the offending pebble has succumbed to gravity, she yawns and glances outside, then immediately stiffens.

“What are you doing here?” Yaz asks quietly, even though she’s the only one that will hear it.

Thirteen grins up at her and waves excitedly, either because she’d discovered something or because Yaz had actually come to the window; it could very well be either of the two. After a second’s consideration, Yaz hesitantly waves back, offering her a small smile. 

Waving her arms around, Thirteen tilts her head questioningly, as if assuming Yaz can just decipher that with no trouble. Apparently, all Yaz needs to do is nod - which she does - for Thirteen to get her answer and, within seconds, the air around her seems to shimmer and fade and morph into the TARDIS walls.

“Yaz! Hi! I didn't disturb you, did I?” Thirteen asks as she pokes her head around the console, something bright and slightly guilty shining in her eyes.

Amused, Yaz shakes her head, but not really lying when she answers, “I was about to do nothing for a couple of hours before going to bed anyway.” 

“Going to bed? Oh no, I thought I’d arrived when you were getting out of bed…” Thirteen’s excited expression falters slightly. “Should I come back? It’d only take a second. Well, a second for me anyway.” 

“It’s okay, Doctor, I had a nap earlier anyway. What is it you wanted?” Yaz asks, finally walking to the heart of the room and falling into place next to Thirteen, smiling at the strange symbols she knows she’ll never get her head around. 

“Oh, well, I was thinking…” Thirteen starts, but then stops. 

A few seconds later, when she’s still not continued her explanation, Yaz clears her throat pointedly. “Yeah? What were you thinking?”

Blinking to escape a somewhat daze, Thirteen makes a face at her, her nose scrunching up and her eyebrows furrowing. “Look, are you sure you’re okay to be here? I really can come back… In fact, that’s probably better, let me just-” 

Yaz steps forwards and gently places a hand on Thirteen’s elbow, putting a firm stop to her apologetic rambling with an encouraging smile. “Didn’t I say I wanted more time with you? I meant it and I still mean it, so go on, tell me what you were thinking.”

“Well, I was talking to an old friend and I might have mentioned you - all good things, of course, as if anyone could say anything bad about Yaz - and we talked and they gave me an idea when they left to go out for dinner with their partner and I was just thinking that we should try it too.”

Yaz blinks, slightly too tired to decipher that at her normal rate. 

“Right, hang on, your friend ended your conversation because they had a date, yeah?”

Thirteen nods excitedly. “So, what do you say, can I do the same?”

Yaz’s heart drops. Is she being told to go back to bed because the Doctor has a date? She can’t even remember her mentioning being in a relationship and, unless she’d been mistaken the whole time, she’d been under the impression that there was something between the two of  _ them _ .

“You don’t want to?” Thirteen asks, her face falling just as quickly as Yaz’s heart. She’s quicker to exhale past her dejection though, continuing: “I guess it is a bit late, or extremely early depending on how you look at it, for dinner, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I should have timed this for breakfast tomorrow…”

Breakfast?

“Yaz?” Thirteen’s voice cuts into her confusion and she blinks rapidly, shifting her gaze to her favourite pair of mystical eyes. 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to be here, I think I might have misjudged emotions again and make a mistake or just leapt to conclusions without gathering enough evid-”

“Jumped,” Yaz interrupts without thinking. 

Thirteen pauses, letting out a breath before frowning. “Sorry?” 

Having figured out that Thirteen hadn’t invited her into the TARDIS only to reveal another partner and dismiss her again, Yaz grins. “It’s ‘jumped to conclusions’. And we haven’t done that anyway, we’ve just confused each other.” 

“Really?” Thirteen asks, probably setting some sort of record for being the most adorably excited about confusion ever.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you wanted to ask me out on a dinner date, right?” Yaz inquires gently. 

Uncharacteristically blushing, Thirteen ducks her head for a moment before nodding slowly. For once, she says nothing, her usual flow of speech exchanged in favour of waiting for Yaz’s words with an intense silence instead. 

Yaz is honoured. She’s also equally as flustered because _oh my god_ _the Doctor had just asked her out on a date and this is actually happening and she’s never been so happy in her life_ but she pushes that aside and beams, skipping the verbal reply stage and throwing her arms around Thirteen.

A sharp gasp escapes Thirteen and Yaz almost pulls away but then warm arms are around her back and she’s being pulled further into the bubble of softness and Thirteen sort of smells like smoke but it’s okay because she’s so warm and comfortable and safe and it might just be the most satisfying hug of Yaz’s life. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Yaz asks once they’ve separated - but not too far, of course. 

Thirteen grins sheepishly. “I hadn’t really planned this far, Yaz, but we can go anywhere in all of time and space!”

“What if we don’t?” Yaz replies after a moment of thought. “What if we stay right here, in this time and space, and just enjoy the moment as it is right now?”

For a second, Thirteen seems lost and Yaz almost regrets her answer. But then the second passes as most seconds do and Yaz is met with a stunning smile of awe and admiration. “I think that would be perfect,” Thirteen admits softly.

Yaz matches her grin and intertwines their fingers, glancing at the TARDIS console. “So, which way to your most comfortable date room, then?” 

She dimly registers the way Thirteen is gazing at her with wonder, as if she’d done something that had changed the world for the better, and butterflies start to flutter inside her stomach.

The TARDIS seems to hum happily and the boundary of a door to their left glows as her visual instruction. Thirteen snaps out of her impressed daze at this point and squeezes Yaz’s hand before pulling her through the beautiful corridors until they get to a small, circular room that contains a reasonably sized purple sofa and a small coffee table that holds two plates full of what seems like noodles. 

Thirteen’s eyes light up as she glances around at nothing and everything. “Since when did we have a sofa? You didn’t tell me! This is amazing! A date with Yaz and a purple sofa! Oh, this can’t get any better!” 

Yaz blushes as Thirteen pulls them to the sofa and flops down onto the plush fabric. 

Truth be told, Yaz doesn’t remember the sequence of what happens next. She’s so overwhelmed with what must be euphoria that she only focuses on certain moments, like when she tries to pick up her food with the wrong end of the fork because she's too busy cataloguing the sparkle in the Doctor's eyes, Thirteen almost dropping the bowl and causing a mess, the two of them leaning on each other as they eat, Thirteen temporarily forgetting to eat as she investigates Yaz’s piercings, and the way they seem to work around each other to put their plates down and curl up once they’re done.

They end up nestled in each other’s arms, Yaz leaning her head on Thirteen’s shoulder with an unshakeable smile as Thirteen lets her head rest on Yaz’s, sandwiching Yaz in the most perfect warmth. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Yaz murmurs eventually.

“Of course not! I should be thanking you! I got to go on a date with Yaz!” Thirteen exclaims immediately, happiness laced into her tone. 

For maybe the tenth time in the past few hours - or rather, what she assumes is a few hours because she has no way of telling - a ridiculous amount of blood rushes to Yaz’s face and her cheeks heat up. 

“But I got my first date with the Doctor,” Yaz argues, “and nothing in the universe can beat that.” 

Thirteen goes still as if she wants to disagree but Yaz isn’t having any of it. She regretfully but determinedly peels herself off Thirteen and turns to kindly glare at her. “You’re not allowed to argue, okay?”

Nodding gratefully, Thirteen places a hand on Yaz’s cheek and gently brushes her thumb over Yaz’s skin, a soft smile on her face. “You really are special, I hope you know that.” 

A grin breaks out on Yaz’s face as she nods sincerely. “I think I can accept that now.” 

She wants to say something sweet back but a sly yawn escapes her and she ends up flustered again, the look of fondness in Thirteen’s eyes definitely not meant to be aimed at such an expression of tiredness. 

“It might be bedtime,” Thirteen suggests, and Yaz can’t bring herself to roll her eyes because there’s something in her tone, something kind and pure that she can’t bring herself to mock.

Not caring whether it’s the joy in her heart or the sleepiness in her mind, Yaz finds herself asking: “Can I stay here?” 

“Here?” Thirteen echoes, as if something like that hadn’t even occurred to her. Which, considering the way she’d attempted and almost failed to actually ask Yaz out on a date, it might genuinely not have. 

Yaz nods, another content yawn escaping her. “Can I stay here with you for tonight? I don’t want this date to end…” 

Her eyes start to close but the empty silence that should have contained an answer causes Yaz to blink herself awake. She looks at Thirteen to find her in a state of something akin to shock, bewilderment and amazement written clearly on her face. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asks, frowning slightly. “Are you okay? Have I missed something?”

Thirteen shakes her head quickly, apparently jerked out of her contemplation. “Are you sure you’d be happy staying here overnight?”

Oh.

Yaz sits up and ignores her urge to fall asleep for just a moment. “I generally tend to mean most things I say, you know? Of course I want to stay here, you’re… brilliant. And I’ve never felt happier in my life. And, anyway, I can use this as a way to make sure you get some rest too.” 

“Okay,” Thirteen whispers softly, happily. 

Yawning yet again, Yaz settles herself back into Thirteen’s warmth and safety and lets her eyes close. “Goodnight, Doctor,” she mumbles in what she hopes is a coherent manner, internally thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't fallen asleep before noticing the pebbles at her window; what a missed opportunity that would have been.

“The best night,” Thirteen comments absently, and Yaz finds time to blush one last time before she falls - no, nicely settles into what seems like the best sleep she’ll ever have. 

Only the TARDIS is there to see the way Thirteen lets herself sleep properly for once, lulled into a beautiful rest by the magic of the human curled up beside her, the two of them easily entwined in each other’s company as if it were a blanket weaved from love and peace and hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day two done, let's see if I can manage a hattrick tomorrow ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading? Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
